A quick dip in the river...
by mazipoto
Summary: Sequel (well, sorta) to *Under the Willow Tree* however you don't have to read that although I would love it if you did! Harry and Ginny get up early in the morning to go for a quick dip in the river


A quick dip in the river.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley glanced at her the clock on her bedside table. 6:00. She sat up quietly and glance out the window. The sun was up, for the most part, and a light summer breeze brushed across the room.  
  
Ginny silently swung her feet over the side of the bed and tiptoed across the room, to her dresser, carefully stepping over Hermione, who was sound asleep on the floor. She grabbed her swimsuit off the top, along with a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a towel. She crept across the room, and slipped out the door. She slunk quietly down the hallway towards the bathroom.  
  
As she passed Ron's room, she doubled back and stuck her head through the slightly ajar door. Harry was pulling a shirt on over his head, and searching for a towel when he spotted Ginny. He smiled at her, and she pointed down with her finger while she mouthed 'Meet you in five minutes?' Harry nodded, and she slipped from the room and into the bathroom, where she quickly changed into her suit.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny tiptoed quietly down the stairs. She stepped on a creaky one, and held her breath, making sure no one had heard. She let out a sigh of relief and continued into the kitchen. She turned into the living room, and saw Harry standing by the screen door  
  
"'Morning," he said as she him.  
  
"'Morning," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now," he whispered quietly, grinning at her, "Why, may I ask, did you have me get up at 6:00 in the morning, and wear a swimsuit?"  
  
"You'll see," she said, smiling mischievously, "Come with me." She softly grabbed his hand and led him out the door and across the yard. They went down a small hill somewhere off to the right, which led them to a large willow tree, and Harry could hear the faint sound of trickling water. Ginny brushed back some vines on the willow tree, which led them into a sort of tent under the tree. And there was a small river running under a large branch.  
  
"Were far enough away from the house that they can't hear us talking, but no yelling," Ginny said, "Or else we'll get caught. And if Ron ever found us down here." Harry shuddered at the thought. They still hadn't told anyone about.them.  
  
Ginny slipped off her shorts and t-shirts, laying down her towel next to them. Her bathing suit was a deep navy color with red trim around the edges. It tied behind her back and neck, and bottoms tied at the top of her thighs (A/N: Okay but they're not skimpy! Got it?) Harry stared for a second, and then shook his head, realizing how rude he was being. Ginny blushed slightly, and climbed onto the branch sitting so one leg hung down, gently touching the water. Harry took off his shirt, and crawled out, sitting down opposite her.  
  
"When did you find this place?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"When I was seven. Fred and George wouldn't stop teasing me, so I ran through the yard and came down here. Just a nice spot to come and think." She said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "or to." and with that he leaned across and kissed her softly on the lips. A few seconds later she pulled back, giggling. She reached out to slap him playfully, but lost her balance and went toppling into the river.  
  
Harry leaned over the branch. Ginny came up, spluttering, a few seconds later.  
  
"Gin!" Harry said, "Gin! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she said pushing her hair out of her face, "I'm fine." Harry reached out a hand to help her up, but only too late did he realize his mistake. With a swift tug, Harry too was in the water next to Ginny. He came up, coughing.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Gin," he said, but it was no use. Ginny was dying with laughter. Harry glared at her for a moment, then skimmed his hand across the surface, drenching her with a splash. Ginny stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"This means war, Potter!" She cried, jumping on top of him and trying to pull him under, but he was too strong. After a while, he let her succeed, and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her underwater.  
  
"Ewww!" she spluttered, "You made me get water in my mouth!" Harry laughed, and leaned over and kissed her, this time above water. They broke apart for a second, but it was only for Ginny to grab his glassed and throw them on the shore, and then he was kissing her again. He grabbed her waist under the water as she wrapped his arms around his neck, and she felt his tongue softly brush her bottom lip, her lips opening under his, as the cool water gently drifted by.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying on the grass, Ginny's head on his chest, his arm around her. The early morning light was filtering softly through the leaves, shimmering across the ground. Harry pressed a soft kiss against the top of her head. The thumb on her right hand, which was resting on his upper arm, brushed lightly across his skin. But she froze and did it again. She lifted her head slightly so she could look, and saw a light, uneven patch of scarred skin where her thumb had touched. She rolled over on her stomach to look at Harry.  
  
"Is.is that where." she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You didn't," he answered quickly. She leaned over, pushed his hair off his forehead and lightly kissed his scar. She glanced at her watch; 7:30.  
  
"We should probably head in soon. It's 7:30. Mum'll be up soon." She said. "Yeah," he stood up, and reached down to help her to her feet. She stood up and placed a light kiss on his nose, then leaned down and gathered her things.  
  
"Come on, let's see if we can sneak in without anyone noticing," she said mischievously. They walked swiftly across the yard, but when the reached the screened porch, Ginny quickly pulled Harry behind the wall and out of view.  
  
"Mum's in there!" she whispered frantically. Ginny quickly looked around. She looked up behind her, and noticed that her bedroom window, on the second floor, was open. Then she looked at the trellace.  
  
"Ginny."Harry said quietly.  
  
"No, Harry, It'll work," she said hurriedly, "I've done it before."  
  
"Just be careful," he whispered.  
  
"Let me go up first and make sure Hermione's still asleep," Ginny said. She cautiously climbed up the trellace and stepped onto the semi- flat section of roof before her. She peered into the window and saw Hermione still fast asleep on her floor. She turned around to Harry and motioned for him to follow, then slowly slipped in the window. Harry appeared a few seconds later, and Ginny put her finger to her lips. He leaned down and lightly kissed her before tiptoeing over Hermione and out of the room. He turned around a smiled briefly before he disappeared.  
  
Ginny quickly changed out of her suit and back into her pajamas and into bed. She let out a soft sigh as she lay down. *Seems as though I'll be getting up early tomorrow morning.* she thought, smiling to herself. 


End file.
